Circus Monster
by Dragongirl3214
Summary: A person is assigned to look after a monster, but what they find is shocking. Will they be able to get them out or be trapped along with them?
1. Chapter 1

I got a job at a local fair to be a monster handler, it was a good paying job and I have a way with the monsters. There was one at this fair that they wanted me to specifically work with though. It was a large skeletal dragon, they gave me his name and a little bit of background on him. The monster's name was Sans and he had been to different fairs and everything, but didn't do anything than the basics. So I was called in to help with the monster.

When I got there they handed me a name tag "Frisk" it said on the front of it. I sighed and placed it on the work clothes I was given before today, it was the first day of meeting the monster I was going to be working with. When I managed to find where they kept him, he didn't look too good and seemed almost depressed. I walked over to his cage and he lifted his head and stared at me, he only had one blue glowing eye.

"Hello, I'm Frisk," I said. "I was brought here to take care of you. I hope you don't mind."

He moved closer to the bars that were closest to me, I walked closer. He had long razor sharp claws and long jagid teeth, a predator that was fit to hunt in the wilderness. He seemed interested now, then someone walked into the room we were in.

"Oh, I see you're getting to know your monster," a person said. "Figures that they would assign someone like you to him."

"Yeah," I said.

"Well, he's a stubborn one, but he's the best monster we got," the person said. "He's been acting this way since we got him from another traveling fair."

"To me he seems depressed," I said.

"Like a monster can be depressed," the person said walking out of the room laughing.

I turned back to Sans, he tilted his head.

"Some people just don't get it," I said. "You guys have emotions as well and are not stupid things like they all think you are."

It seemed like he understood what I was trying to get at, I smiled lightly and he laid down. I wanted to get in there and look at him more closely, but I didn't feel like I could trust this monster yet. Then the fair started and Sans was chained and brought out to be displayed out in public view, he acted like he had been doing it his entire life and I kind of felt bad for him. I watched as they forced him to do tricks, he didn't like the constant whipping they gave him. When they brought him back all he did was lay down and sleep, I sat across from the cage and watched over him. I was a little tire myself and I closed my eyes.

* * *

I woke up to someone gently nudging my shoulder, I opened my eyes and saw a goat monster kneeling beside me.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi," she said.

"I'm Frisk," I said.

"I know," she said. "You're name tag."

"Oh, what's your name," I asked.

"They call me Goat mom because of my motherly figure personality," she said. "But my name is Toriel. I see they sent you to work with Sans."

"Yeah," I said.

"Please don't hurt him," Toriel said.

"I would never think of doing something," I said.

"The last person that was suppose to look after him cause his one eye not to glow," Toriel said.

"So that's what happened," I said.

"I've been watching and you have been kind to him," Toriel said.

"Why wouldn't I be," I asked. "He has done nothing to me."

"We have to get him out of here," Toriel said.

"Why," I asked.

"Cause humans like them, they torture us monsters for their amusement," Toriel said. "They make me do tricks like I'm some dumb animal."

Her eyes flashed in anger.

"I promise I'll get you two out of here," I said.

There was a commotion outside, Toriel and I walked out and saw some humans trying to restrain a tall lanky skeleton.

"Let go of me," the skeleton said. "I don't want to fight, I need to find him. You guys are going to destroy him if you keep him here."

There was a bang coming from Sans' cage, like he was trying to get out.

I went back in and I saw Sans ramming his side into the bars of his cage, I went over to him and he glared at me with his one eye. The people brought the skeleton to where Sans and I were and chained him to the wall, Toriel was forced back into the tent. Sans seemed angry about something.

"What's the matter buddy," I asked.

Sans huffed out in defeat and curled up on the far side of his cage. I turned to the skeleton and walked over to him.

"There's nothing more you can do to me human," the skeleton hissed.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I said.

"You're a human aren't you," the skeleton asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Do your worst," the skeleton said.

"I'm not going to do that," I said.

I sat down in front of him.

"Then you're really not a human are you," the skeleton asked looking at me.

"I guess not," I said.

"Why are you even here," the skeleton asked.

"I came here because I was asked to watch over the one in the cage," I said.

"He's the reason why I'm here as well," the skeleton said.

"What do you mean by that," I asked. "Is he a pet or a friend?"

"No," the skeleton said plainly.

"There what is he to you," I asked.

"He's my older brother," the skeleton said.


	2. Chapter 2

"How is Sans your older brother," I asked. "You're oblivious a human skeleton while he's a wolf skeleton."

"He's going through a rough patch right now," the skeleton said. "Something happened to him and I don't know what though."

That made Sans get up from where he was and come a bit closer, the skeleton looked up at his brother.

"What's your name," I asked.

"Papyrus," the skeleton said. "Your name is Frisk judging by that name tag of your's."

"It is and this is," I started.

"Toriel, the queen of all monsters," Papyrus interjected.

"Huh, you know her," I asked.

"All monsters know her," Papyrus said. "Can I get closer with my brother, I haven't seen him in forever."

"How long have you been searching for him," I asked.

"Year or two maybe," Papyrus said. "I don't know, I wasn't keeping track it seemed like forever though. Not being able to hear his puns everyday, I miss hearing them even though they annoyed me."

I removed the chains from where they were keeping him in place, Papyrus got up and went over to Sans.

"Brother, I missed you," Papyrus said.

Sans gave his brother a growl in recognition and nuzzled him as best as he could through the bars, the two skeletons were vastly different from what I could tell with so little personality and talking from Sans.

"Can you change into your other form," Papyrus asked.

Sans shook his head and lowered it in defeat, I felt bad for the skeleton.

"Who cursed you," Papyrus asked.

Sans made some blue fire flow from his left eye, symbols appeared in the air.

"I see," Papyrus said. "How do you think you can return to normal?"

More symbols.

"A special human," Papyrus said. "Frisk, I want to try something."

I came over to the two and Papyrus grabbed my arm, he was pulling it up to Sans' head.

"What are you doing," I asked panicked.

"Trust me, he won't hurt you," Papyrus said. "He would have done it already if he sensed you were dangerous."

Papyrus placed my hand on Sans' forehead, the skeletal wolf changed into a normal skeleton that was significantly shortly than Papyrus. He opened his eyes and there were white pinpricks of light in the center of his eye sockets.

"You're the special human," Sans said.

His voice was deeper than Papyrus by a long shot and it was so smooth like caramel.

"Well, then I guess you should get used to me being able to take this form around you than," Sans said. "Cause you can't do all the talking for me."

"What the," I said.

"I know, how can a monster like me get stuck with a curse like that," Sans asked. "Well, its cause there's a manic human that did this to me and he wanted me to feel the same pain they felt. I did nothing to them, maybe that was the case, but well hopefully it will be broken soon."

"This is not possible," I said.

"It is Frisk," Sans said. "You're just the person I need."

"Huh," I asked.

"Welp, humans aren't the only ones who know you as someone who loves monsters," Sans said. "I'm the one who got you the job with working with me. You're welcome, kind of despreate to put your aplication in the newspaper."

"Are you just going to insult me," I asked.

"Nah, I really want to thank you," Sans said.

"For what," I asked.

"Welp for not treating me like a lowly animal like the others have," Sans said. "They just don't understand us monsters."

"They treat you guys like your nothing more than mindless animals," I said. "I know better than to treat someone like that. Besides I hated the way they make you perform tricks and stuff, its not right."

"I had my fill of it and I'm kind of used to it by now," Sans said. "Its just this time around they're using whips on me. I'm just kind of used to it."

"You shouldn't be used to it though," I said. "What they are doing to you is something that no one should ever do to anyone."

"You're really strong about those feelings about no one hurting each other," Sans asked.

I heard someone coming in from the outside, I removed my hand from Sans and he transformed back into his skeletal form state.

"What's going on," Papyrus asked.

"Get back over there and everything will be fine," I said.

"Alright," Papyrus said.

I got Papyrus chained up again and I went back over to Sans, someone did coem into the tent, a small girl with bright red eyes. It made me flinch a little seeing them, I guess it freaked Sans out too.

"So, you're the new monster trainer," she asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well, I was coming here to check on Sansy," she said. "Besides, there's no way that you can be the one to break this curse of his."

"Wait," I said. "How..."

"How did I know," she continued. "Well I'm the one who did this to him, he turned me and my brother away when we needed the help the most. I cursed him after my brother died and he's been like this ever since."

Sans growled at her and I placed a hand on his bony paw, he changed into his other skeletal form.

"You shut your mouth you ignorant child," Sans growled. "She's the one and I know it, so back off or else."

"Or else what, you can't do anything to me," the child said. "I'm the one who has the power to do whatever I want, so be a good monster and shut up."

"Don't talk to him like that," I growled to her.

"Oh, the monster lover wants to pick a fight with me," the child laughed. "I wouldn't have thought of you like that."

"Go away," I said.

Sans' left eye glowed a cyan and the other went to black.

"Get out of here," Sans said his voice becoming dark. "You won't like what comes next."

"Fine, I said what I wanted to say," the child said leaving.

We sat in the tent and I looked up at Sans whose eyes returned to normal.

"Who was that," I asked.

"That was Chara, the one who placed this curse on me," Sans said. "When I met her, she and her brother demanded me to let them stay at my house. I told them that I wouldn't do that until they asked me nicely, but that didn't happen and later she came back. She told me that her brother died and that I was the reason that he died, then she curse me."

"Sounds like an awful child," I said.

"She wasn't always like that though," Toriel said.

"What do you mean," Sans asked.

"She was my child at one point in time," Toriel said. "When my son, Asriel, died she couldn't take it. She went insane and she almost killed me and Asgore in rage, then she went after you."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Sans said.

"Its okay," Toriel said. "Besides, I always wonder what has become of her."

"Are you happy about her life decisions," Sans asked.

"No, I'm very disappointed in her," Toriel said.

"We have to get out of here," Papyrus said.

"We are all on the same page," Sans said. "Wait, has anyone seen Undyne or Alphys?"

"No, they are looking for you in different areas to help me," Papyrus said.

"The humans are planning to pack up in the morning to go somewhere else," Sans said. "They are trying to find some excellent monsters to have in their show."

"This isn't a show," I said. "Its slavery."

"Like I don't know that," Sans said. "I'm exhausted and I think everyone should get some rest, we're going to have to go through hell tomorrow."

"They might have gave me some where I could sleep," I said.

"If not, come back here," Sans said. "You're always welcome."

"Thanks," I said.

I removed my hand and he changed back into his skeletal wolf form.

"I'll see you all in the morning," I said.

"Good night Frisk," Papyrus said.

"Good night my child," Toriel said.

I walked out and I managed to find where I was suppose to stay, I sat down on the not so comfy bed. I laid back and I closed my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up early, I might as well got a start to my day. I gathered some food for the monsters that I might as well be looking after and went to greet them a good morning. When I got there Sans was out of his cage and cuddled against his brother, I sighed and set the food down. I grabbed what I could that no one would notice that was gone, I woke up Toriel first.

"Morning Toriel," I said.

"Morning," Toriel yawned. "What do you have there?"

"Some food for you guys," I said.

"Oh, thank you," Toriel said taking some food from me.

I went over to the two skeletons next, even though they didn't have stomachs they might want to eat something.

"Nyeh, what do you have Frisk," Papyrus asked.

"Some food, thought you guys might want something to eat," I said.

Papyrus took some food and down it in less than a second, he must have been hungry. Sans wearily woke up next, I held out some food to him. He set his paw on my arm and he changed into his other form.

"Why are you so kind to us," Sans asked.

"Why wouldn't I be," I asked.

"Good point," Sans said taking some food.

"Papyrus, Sans what were guys' life before all this," I asked.

"Well, we were sentries after the war occurred," Papyrus said. "Then a couple years back that child appeared, Sans told them that we couldn't help them and for them to go somewhere warmer than where we were. After that Sans disappeared and now we are here."

"I was such a numbskull," Sans said. "I wish I recognized something sooner."

"Sans, you were fine," Papyrus said. "What you did was probably for the better."

Someone came into the tent, it was one of the people that had Sans in chains.

"Where's that skeletal dog," he asked harshly.

"I don't know," I said.

I grabbed Sans' hand, I didn't want anyone to know that he could change just by me touching him. The pupils in Sans' eyes dimmed and he started to shake a little.

"I guess we're going to have to use that punny skeleton as an act today," he said.

"I'll get him ready for you guys," I said. "Since monsters are my specialty."

"Alright, have him ready in a half hour," he said leaving the tent.

After he left Sans let out a long breath.

"What are we going to do," Sans asked.

"Here let's try something," Toriel said.

Toriel pulled out a strand of my hair, I yelped in pain.

"Why did you do that," I asked.

"Well maybe this will help," Toriel said.

Sans removed his hand from my arm and he changed back into his skeletal wolf. He held out his paw to Toriel. She wrapped the strand around one of his twos, he changed back into regular skeleton form.

"It worked," Sans said. "I can't believe it worked."

"You know what's going to happen next," I said.

"Yeah, I know," Sans said. "Go ahead and put the chains on."

I got the chains and wrapped them gently around his wrists, we got up and went outside. Sans didn't fight back or anything, so when we got to where we were suppose to go there were others that took over.

"Alright monster, let's see what you can do," someone said.

Sans' left eye glowed and he had a smile on his face that seemed a little more demonic than what it should be. A large skeletal dragon head appeared over him and it blasted a lazor at the people holding him down. He knocked the chains off his wrists and raised his hands and made an ark with them. Some bones were thrown at the people as well, Sans turned to me returning to someone I was used to seeing.

"Let's get out of here," Sans said. "We have a few minutes before they recover, let's go."

We ran back inside the tent and got Papyrus and Toriel out of their chains, Sans removed the hair from around his finger and changed back into his skeletal wolf. We all took off running, we got a distance away and Sans seemed a little tired.

"Well, what now," I asked.

"We're going to have to track down Undyne and Alphys," Papyrus asked. "Cause they might be in trouble soon. We might stop back at our home though."

"Why," I asked.

"Cause I need a change of clothes and Sans needs something other than nothing," Papyrus said.

I realized at this moment that Sans had nothing on the entire time he changed between his two forms. I blushed a lot and Sans seemed to laugh a little.

"Its not funny you huge dork," I said.

"He thinks it is," Papyrus said.

We walked until it started to get really cold outside, I was shivering a little.

"Frisk, are you okay," Papyrus asked.

"I'll be fine," I said. "Are we almost to your house yet?"

"Almost," Papyrus said. "Just hang in there."

We reached a desolate house in the middle of a snowstorm, if it wasn't for Sans block most of the snow with his body I would have been a goner. Papyrus opened the door and we went inside, Sans walked up the stairs and into a room. I followed him and he gently pulled some hair from me in his mouth. He changed forms.

"Ew," Sans said pulling the hair out of his mouth. "Welp, I'm going to get dressed in some actual clothes."

I left Sans in his room and I went downstairs and sat on the couch, Papyrus came out from another room and he had on some comfy clothes.

"Hello Frisk, is Sans still in his room," Papyrus asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"You hungry," Papyrus asked.

"Yeah a little," I said.

Papyrus went into what was the kitchen area and started to make a ruckus in there. Sans came out of his room wearing a blue hoodie over a white t-shirt and a pair of athelic shorts, he came down the stairs.

"I hope I don't have to change anytime soon," Sans said. "Then I'll be out of clothing."

"Well let's hope you don't have to," I said.

"I'm a bit tired after all that," Sans said sitting down on the couch. "I'm going to take a little wolf nap."

Sans laid down placing his head in my lap and closing his eyes. Papyrus came back out from the kitchen with a plate of spaghetti, he noticed Sans sleeping on me. He sighed slightly and handed me the plate, he picked up the sleeping pile of bones from the couch and walked upstairs to Sans' room. I nibbled on Papyrus' spaghetti he made for me, it wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either.

Papyrus came back and he sat on the couch next to me, Toriel sat down on the floor in between us.

"Papyrus, how old are you and Sans," I asked.

"I'm eighteen and he's twenty-one," Papyrus said.

"Sans is my age," I said. "Interesting."

"Can you tell me a little bit about yourself," Papyrus asked.

"I will when Sans wakes up from his nap," I said. "So I don't have to repeat it when he wakes up."

"Sounds reasonable," Papyrus said.

"What about you Toriel," I asked.

"The queen of all monsters," Toriel said. "My husband after we lost our child, Asriel, and Chara attack us, he ordered that if any humans came into our region that they will die and he was going to take their soul. I left him and that's when I was captured by the humans."

"I see," I said.

"I don't want to venture too far in our territory," Toriel said.

"I understand, but we still have to track down this Alphys and Undyne that Papyrus is talking about," I said.

"If we're lucky they'll find us," Papyrus said taking my empty plate away.

I heard a small bump up in Sans room.

"I'm going to check on Sans," I said.

I went up the stairs and opened the door to his room, he was on his hands and knees a blue aura was around him. I went over to him and I placed a hand on his back, he looked at me and he pulled me into a hug. He cried into my shoulder and I rubbed his spine, his grip tighten on me.

"Its okay Sans," I said gently. "You're okay. No ones going to hurt you."

"Please, I don't want to be like this forever," Sans whimpered. "I... I want everything to be back to normal."


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't know what to say, I just let Sans let it out on my shoulder. Once he stopped he looked me in the eye and I saw the pain that he didn't want to suffer anymore.

"I can't deal with this," Sans said. "All this is making me feel like there's nothing that I can do. I feel like a trapped monster, something that's unable to function properly without help."

"It'll be okay," I said.

"Coming from someone who's in the same boat as me," Sans said. "I'm sorry I brought you into this."

"I don't think I could take anymore with the people making me help them with the monsters they have," I said. "I like you guys because I can understand where you guys come from."

"Everything is wrong with this," Sans said.

"Sans, how did you end up getting caught," I asked.

"When Chara cursed me, I ran," Sans said. "I got to human territory and then all of a sudden I was ensnared within a trap. I was scared and I trashed trying to get out of the net, the humans came and threw me within a cage. They thought I was a prize of theirs and I was going to bring money to them, I refused to fight or work with them."

"Well you don't have to go through it anymore," I said. "I'm going to figure out a way to break this curse."

"What if you can't," Sans asked.

"Guess I'll have to be around you for the rest of my life," I said.

"But don't you have a family that you need to go back to," Sans asked.

"No, foster kid," I said. "When I got a job, they were glad that I got a job away from them. Honestly, I was happy too and I'm glad that I took it too."

"Well make yourself at home, don't think we're going anywhere for a while," Sans said. "With Undyne and Alphys whereabouts unknown, we'll sit and wait for some information."

"I would think so," I said.

"Wait until you meet them," Sans said. "You'll like Alphys more than Undyne."

"Why is that," I asked.

"Well Undyne is the leader of the royal guard," Sans said. "She's suppose to guard the king at all costs, and if Alphys is out than her little creation, Mettaton, must be with her. Man do I hate that robot."

"Why," I asked.

"Cause he's constantly going after Pap," Sans said. "I don't like it at all."

"Is someone jealous," I asked.

"As if," Sans said. "I wouldn't be jealous at all, I dislike the robot a lot ever since Alphys built him a new body."

"Loosen up," I said.

"I can't," Sans said. "I need to go to Grillby's and get something to eat. Would you like to join me?"

"What's Grillby's," I asked.

Sans' pupils faded and he stared at me surprised a little at my comment.

"Are you serious," Sans asked.

"I really don't know," I said.

"That's it we're going right now," Sans said. "There's no way that you're living in monster territory without having Grillby's."

Sans grabbed my hand and we were walking to his closet, soon enough we were standing in a pub. There were other monsters around, I felt like an odd man out.

"Its okay, you're with me," Sans said holding my hand a little tighter.

"I feel odd," I said.

"Don't be," Sans said. "Come on let's get a seat."

Sans brought me up to the bar and we took a seat in two of the stools.

"Well, well," a fire man said. "I thought you weren't alive anymore my friend."

"I'm still alive and well," Sans said. "But I got something wrong with me, nothing too big."

"I wonder what," the fire man asked.

"A curse from Chara," Sans said. "Grillby, this is Frisk, she's going to be around me for a while."

"She's going to be staying with you," Grillby asked.

"She is," Sans said. "Can we get something to eat, I haven't ate anything good in a while."

"Sure," Grillby said. "Two orders of burgers?"

"Yes please," Sans said.

"I'm on it," Grillby said.

Grillby went into the kitchen and I sat in the other room with Sans.

"Sans, do most monsters care about humans," I asked.

"They're all off duty," Sans said. "You see Papyrus, I, and a few other monsters are sentries for Snowdin. We are on break and I'm not going to be on sentry duty for a while."

"I think so," I said. "Maybe someone knows about Undyne and Alphys whereabouts."

"We are in monster territory," Sans said. "I think once that killer robot Alphys made pin points your location, they'll show up."

"You think," I asked.

"I don't think, I know," Sans said.

Grillby came out with the food, I heard Sans' stomach growl out. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"You are starving aren't you," I asked.

"I appreciate the food you gave me before we had to take off, but it wasn't enough to keep me full for long," Sans said.

"Well dig in," I said.

Sans practically swallowed the burger whole and was putting handfuls of fries in his mouth.

"Sorry if I'm making you sick, I haven't had Grillby's in a long time," Sans said threw the food in his mouth.

"Don't worry," I said. "I would feel the same way."

"Heh, dig in yourself," Sans said.

I picked up the burger and took a bite of it, I never had monster food, but it was too good. I devoured the rest of my meal.

"And who's the one devouring food now," Sans asked.

"Funny," I said.

Suddenly I was hit with something in my chest, it felt horrible. Sans' face was a mix between terrified and angry.


End file.
